Way too close for a close up
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Mary goes to Isla Sorna with some hunters and coworkers to take pictures of the dinosaurs for work. Well her close ups turn out to be close calls. Will she survive? What will the island do to Mary and her fellow team members?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Mary and Stacy.

Story start

"Mary, are you sure you don't mind taking the photos for the company?" my fellow employee and friend Stacy asked.

I sighed and ran a hand through my short and edgy blonde hair. "Yes Stacy I'm sure. Anyways we are already so close to the island. I'll be fine. The hunters will keep me safe from whatever dinosaurs are out on this island. All I know is the boss better pay me very well for this," I said while checking my camera and the bag of lens and other items I brought. I situated my camera on my neck and the bag on my shoulder before looking at Stacy.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," I said and hugged her. She hugged me tightly and I heard her sob a bit in fear.

"Just come back home safe," Stacy whimpered.

"I'll try," I said and laughed and she hit me.

"That's it. I'm coming with you. You crazy daredevil, you will get yourself killed," Stacy said and I sighed. I have been fighting with her for the past hours on the boat to make her not come, but she won't listen to me anymore.

"Whatever, just don't try and pet the dinosaurs," I said and she smacked me on the back of the head. I laughed while rubbing my head.

"Ladies we are ready," the main hunter said. I never cared to get his name.

"Alright well let's go," I said and jumped off the boat onto an old dock. Some of the boards were missing but they were easy to step over.

Stacy was griping a few times when she almost lost her footing and I rolled my eyes. Stacy is not a nature person so I have no idea why she came, but she keeps thinking she can save me or help me. I have been in the woods ever since I could crawl. My dad was a big nature man and I became a nature lover as well. He taught me how to survive so I think this should be no problem. I just have to take a few pictures of some dinosaurs and then I can go home and get my big paycheck.

"So where are we setting up camp?" I asked one of the hunters closest to me. There were four hunters with Stacy and me in our little group. It pleased me to see a female hunter in the group. Earlier she had explained the different weapons in her arsenal and it made me feel a little better.

"Don't worry miss, we'll find a place when we see it," the man said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's comforting," I said before checking my camera. I motioned for Stacy to shut up as we started walking through the first few trees of the jungle. I have never been on an island with dinosaurs, but I have heard Isla Sorna does not disappoint with its dinosaurs. They are not animals in a petting zoo so I am going to be extra careful while I am in their territory.

I heard the motor of the boat as the boat was leaving the dock. The boat would be back in three days. Stacy was gazing at the boat longingly before the female hunter looked at her. "You'll be fine," the female hunter said and tried to give Stacy a reassuring look.

A roar sounded in the far distant and Stacy shook her head. I smirked as I felt my hands itching to take pictures of the dinosaurs. I know my boss wants the pictures for his company's new image, but I just want to take pictures of these beautiful and dangerous creatures.

"This way," one of the hunters called out and I wanted to smack him. It is good for us to be silent, but he yelling is very attention grabbing, which is not good.

"I've heard that the dinosaurs gather around the open fields to eat the vegetation there," one of the hunters said.

"It's not only herbivores eating there," the female hunter said and I agreed with her. Predators lurk in the shadows of the forest edge when there is plenty of prey in the fields. The lead hunter of the group just motioned for us to be quiet as he led us through the jungle and to a clearing. My eyes were scanning around wildly through the tree line. I stared at the big trees around us and started climbing up one.

"What are you doing Mary?" Stacy whispered and I just showed her my camera and pointed to the field. "We're all going to die," Stacy whispered before hiding close to the hunters.

I shook my head at her gloomy mood before resuming my climbing and lying down on my belly on a thick branch. I scooted closer to the edge of the branch so I could get a better look on the field of dinosaurs.

My eyes were wide with amazement as I focused my camera on each type of dinosaur in the field. I took as many pictures as I could, but I did not fill all of the memory. I knew the predators would be arriving very soon and I wanted some pictures of a hunt in action.

One of the hunters tensed and looked around very slowly. "Get up in the trees and be very quiet," the hunter ordered. Stacy climbed the tree as fast as she could and got in the same tree as the hunters. The female hunter got into the same tree as me.

My breath caught in my throat when I stared down the branch and saw a pack of velociraptors. I have seen pictures of them from the failed Jurassic Park, but those were only female raptors. The male raptors were very imposing looking with their red eyes and the few feathers on top of their heads.

The female raptors looked exactly like the ones from Jurassic Park. The hunter besides me was still as stone and silent. I followed her example by not moving, but I had a feeling that the raptors would still see us if they looked up. I just prayed they did not look up and that they just focused on the prey in the field.

The raptors gave each other a few low chirps before slinking into the tall grass of the field. I slowly brought up my camera so I would be ready to take the pictures of the raptors making their kill.

The velociraptors paused and focused their attention on a weak looking dinosaur. It was a big stegosaurus but it looked a little sick and weak on its feet. "Perfect," I thought as I started pressing the button on the camera and snapping pictures of the raptors attacking the stegosaurus. The other dinosaurs charged away for safety. A few stegosauri wanted to help their kin, but the raptors kept them away. The stegosaurus went away and they left the raptors to their kill. The raptors ate quickly and some were carrying meat back into the jungle.

"Must be for the babies," I thought as I held my breath while the raptors ran under the trees.

The crazy frog song started playing and my eyes widened in shock. I looked over at the other tree where I knew Stacy was. She looked terrified as she quickly turned off her cell phone. "I didn't think I'd get service here," she explained quietly to one of the hunters. Everyone was tense and on full alert. The adrenaline was rushing through my veins as two raptors stopped below the large tree and stared up.

"Idiot," I thought as I stared at the raptors from my hiding spot in the leaves.

The raptors let out a few calls and chirps, as they smelled the air. There were two female raptors. However, another raptor soon joined them. The raptor was male. He was tall with black and red skin. He had a few red feathers on his head and blood red eyes. Even though he was not staring at the tree I was in, I could feel the power and hunger in those red eyes.

Stacy whimpered at the large raptors looking into the tree and the raptor let out a loud call. "Shit," one of the hunters whispered that was up in the tree. He grabbed his gun and shot at the raptors. He hit one of the females and she staggered at the blow, but she did not die from it. The two other raptors growled angrily and started clawing and jumping at the tree. I stayed still and so did the girl hunter beside me.

"We need to get out of here," she whispered to me.

"I'm not leaving Stacy," I whispered and she grabbed my arm. She jerked me towards her and the movement drew the attention of the male raptor. I froze in place as those blood red eyes met my own brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Mary and Stacy.

Story start

"Hurry this way," the girl hunter whispered and I was still frozen in place as I stared at the male raptor. "You're friend will be safe with the others, but we should get out of here now, before the whole pack comes," the girl hunter whispered again. I tore my gaze away from the male raptors and decided to do something that might help. I set my camera on the brightest flash possible and took a picture of the three raptors. They stumbled as their vision was filled with spots.

"Run now," I yelled to the others and we started jumping from tree to tree. Stacy had a little bit of trouble, but one of the hunters helped her when she found a specific branch hard to jump on.

"Good going," the hunter with me said and I nodded. I kept looking behind us every few minutes to make sure that the raptors were not on our tail. Thankfully, I did not see any of the raptors.

We all kept jumping from tree to tree and finally rested in a large tree together. I was near Stacy, who was shaking like a leaf and was as pale as a ghost was. "It wanted to eat me. I was so scared. Mary it wanted to eat me," Stacy whispered frantically as she clung to me.

"Stacy you're fine. Anyways I'm sure the raptors would be happy to have eaten all of us. It was just an accident about your phone so quit worrying. You're safe now," I whispered as I ran a hand through her hair soothingly.

"Those raptors will hunt us down non stop now," one of the male hunters grumbled and glared at Stacy. I frowned at him and whispered more soothing words to Stacy.

"Well we can't stay in a tree all of this time. Where are we going to camp now?" I asked to draw the attention away from Stacy.

"I don't know yet," the leader of the hunters said as he rubbed his temples.

"There is an abandoned lab not far from here that we could rest in for the night," the female hunter said as she looked at her map.

"Then we'll head there," the leader said as he stood up in the tree. He surveyed the ground below before quickly climbing down. I climbed down next and then another hunter followed me. Stacy and the female hunter were the last to climb down. Stacy grabbed my arm and clung closely to me as we started walking through the jungle. This time no one was talking.

Every little shift in the bushes or in the trees made me alert. I felt my muscles tense even more with every whimper Stacy made.

"Shut her up or I will," one of the male hunters whispered heatedly. I could tell his nerves were strung tight. Everyone was anxious and fearful. For some reason I was more intrigued than fearful, but I have always been a strange child.

"You will not touch her," I said with venom as I hugged Stacy closer to my side as we walked.

"Silence," the leader whispered harshly and I gave a warning glance to the tense hunter before focusing ahead of us. Stacy and I were in the center of the group. We were after all the ones that our boss wanted to return. The hunters were expendable. I know it is harsh to think in such ways, but it is how I have learned to think. The strong survive. I know that Stacy would not survive, but I feel a sense of family around her after working with her for so long and I do not want anything to happen to her.

"I'll protect you Stacy," I whispered in Stacy's ear as she was crying. She dried her tears and gave me a small nod.

"Thanks Mary," she whispered as we finally came upon the old lab. Windows were broken, doors were hanging off hinges, dirt and plants were in random places in the lab. Dust was everywhere. The hunters went into the lab first and walked around the facility. Stacy and I went looking for anything to use as a weapon. However, our search came up empty.

We rejoined the hunters in a room full of tanks some broken and some still in tact. "What did they do here?" Stacy whispered as I took pictures of the destroyed the lab.

"It looks like they made dinosaurs here," I said obviously after seeing a fetus of some dinosaur in one of the tanks. It grossed me out a bit, but I felt a little anger at how the dinosaurs were created and experimented on. They were made extinct a long time ago, yet humans decided to play god and create these powerful creatures. If the Earth decided to destroy them then I do not think it was very smart to create them again.

"However, we humans are a curious race that enjoys power so we had to do this," I thought angry with all of the scientists and the cooperation that is responsible for this. I know most humans do not care for power to this extent, but there are always exceptions.

"Mary look at this," Stacy called out a little too loudly for my nerves at the moment.

I stormed over to where she was looking and motioned for her to be quiet. She gave me a sheepish look before pointing at the tank. I followed her hand up to the tank and my breath caught in my throat. A male raptor was in the tank floating in the liquid residing in the tank.

"He's beautiful," I whispered as I placed my hand on the glass.

"I was going to say he's scary, but whatever," Stacy whispered as she walked away to go stand by one of the hunters.

"He's not alive anymore," the female hunter said as she reached my side. I looked over at her and then frowned when I saw that there was no power in the lab. The male raptor in the tank had probably been dead for a long time. I sighed and shook my head before walking over to one of the shattered windows.

My eyes scanned the forest's edge for any moment or any eyes peering out at the facility. I jumped when one of the hunters approached behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I spun around quickly and gave him a tense look.

"Don't worry Mary, we'll protect you," the hunter said with a friendly smile as he held up his hands in a peaceful position. I sighed and ran a hand through my short hair.

"Thanks," I said before walking out of the lab and into another part of the facility. I let out a small smile when I saw a bed. I lifted off the sheet and dust flew into the air. I let out a small sneeze and I heard a chirping sound by the small window in the room. I froze in place. "I know that chirp," I thought as I slowly turned my head to look at the window.

The male raptor from earlier was standing there. He had his head tilted as he stared at me. I swallowed nervously as the raptor looked me up and down. "I'm not food, well I'm not nutritional food," I thought as I remained as still as I could.

The male raptor let out a few loud calls and I quickly threw the sheet at the window to hide me from sight for a moment as I ran out of the room and down the hall towards the lab.

"Raptors are outside," I called out when I ran into the lab. I paused to quell some of my fear, but the fear returned when Stacy pointed behind me and I felt hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Not anymore," Stacy whimpered in fear before screaming.

A loud call sounded behind me and I quickly jumped away from the raptor and ran over to stand beside one of the windows. I did not stand too close because I did not know if any raptors would appear by the windows.

"Shoot it," the leader of the hunters shouted as he fired his weapon.

"Run," the female hunter shouted at Mary and me. I grabbed the frightened Mary's hand and pulled her through the closest broken window.

A scream of pain sounded from the lab as more raptor calls entered the facility. I quickened my pace as adrenaline and fear ran through my veins. Mary was running with me as I held her wrist. I was faster than she was, but there was no way I was slowing down. She would just have to exert herself for a bit until we were somewhere safe.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Mary and Stacy.

Story start

"Mary, slow down," Stacy said out of breath as we ran.

"Not yet," I said as sweat ran down my forehead. We had been running for quite some time. However, I did not feel that safe with the distance between the lab facility, and us because I know raptors run faster than humans do.

"I said slow down," Stacy said angrily as she tore her wrist out of my hold on her. I stopped and turned around to face her. She had sunk down to the ground on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She glared at me and I just frowned.

"Stacy I'm just trying to get us somewhere safe, or at least relatively safe," I said and tried to approach her, but she swatted her hand out at me and I stayed back.

"We're not safe anywhere here," Stacy yelled and I froze in place and scanned the area around us. I did not see anything move or hear anything so I let my body relax a little.

"That's not true. Now get up and let's go find a place to hide out until it is time for the boss to send a boat to come rescue us," I said as I grabbed Mary's hand gently.

Mary shook her head as she started sobbing. "That's three days from now," Mary cried as I helped her stand.

"Well then we'll just survive," I said as I started running again. Mary dried her tears the best she could as we ran. I think my determined resolve might have helped her realize that we could survive out here if we try out best. I do not feel like being dino food. I'm sure that Mary feels the same way.

We ran until we were far enough away from the lab. I climbed up a tree and helped Stacy up. She rested on a branch out of sight as her sobs started again.

"Hey we'll make it," I whispered as I sat in front of her.

"No we won't," she cried out as she hid her face in her hands. I grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face so she would look at me.

"Listen to me Stacy, listen, we will make it. You just have to brave for me. I know that none of us were expecting this and I don't even know if the hunters are alright, but we will make it to that boat in three days. We can survive this island for at least that much time," I said seriously and she gave a choked sob before nodding. She wiped away her tears before pulling me into a hug.

A small chirp sounded and we stilled in our hugging position. I pressed forward and pressed Stacy into the tree as I shielded her from view. I looked down at the ground and saw one of the female raptors sniffing around. It had not looked up the tree, which I was thankful.

Stacy placed her hands over her mouth to keep herself quiet. I held my breath as I tensed in anticipation of the raptor's next move. The raptor sniffed around some more before a loud call sounded in the air. The raptor's head flew up and back towards the direction where the lab facility stood. The raptor gave a cry before running back to the lab.

Stacy let out a shaky breath and I let out a sigh of relief. "It's gone," I whispered as I started crawling along the branch towards another branch.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stacy whispered harshly as she gave me a frightened look.

"We need to get far away from here and that is what I plan on doing, now come on and be quiet," I whispered. Stacy shook her head and motioned for climbing back down the tree.

I grabbed her hand and shook my head. "The raptors might come back. Don't you dare be stupid or suicidal, now come on," I ordered as quietly as I could. Stacy ripped her hand out of my grip a little too harshly, because the next moment she was hanging on the tree branch by her knees.

"Stacy," I cried out in a shocked whisper. Stacy's screams echoed through the jungle and I cringed. "Give me your hands," I ordered as I held onto one of her legs.

"How?" she screamed as she dangled from the branch.

"Swing your upper body towards me and try to grab my hand," I said in a tone of voice that would try to get her to stop panicking. A loud call sounded in the air from the lab facility and my eyes widened. "Hurry Stacy, swing," I said as I scanned the area below for any unwanted visitors.

Stacy started swinging and I thanked all the gods above that I had made Stacy work out with me at the gym from time to time. Stacy's hands were now getting closer with each swing she made.

"Hurry," I whispered when I thought I heard rustling in some bushes somewhere.

"Grab me," Stacy yelled as a raptor jumped out of the bushes at the same time I grabbed one of Stacy's hands. I pulled back as quick as I could and we collapsed on the branch by the trunk of the tree. We were both breathing hard as the raptor stared knowingly up at our tree.

"Thank you, thank you," Stacy whispered as she hugged me as if her life depended on it. A few moments ago, her life did depend on me in a way.

"Shhh Stacy, I've got you. I've got you," I whispered as I ran my hand up and down her back to soothe her. I ignored the raptor down below for a little while. However, my attention was drawn to the raptor when it gave out a call to the sky that I could only imagine that meant it found food, with the food being Stacy and I.

"We have to move now," I whispered and started leading Stacy to the other tree nearby where the branches connected. Thankfully, there was a lot of foliage around the two connecting branches. I doubt we would be this lucky with all the trees, but a girl can hope.

Stacy and I ran from tree to tree. However, our luck ran out when we reached a tree that was not close to another tree. The branches of the tree and one nearby were not touching.

"We're going to have to jump," I said as I scanned the forest floor below.

"What? No way," Stacy exclaimed a little too loudly than she needed to in this life or death situation.

"Well you are going to have to jump whether you like it or not," I said as I situated my camera bag on my shoulder. I scanned the distance between the branches. "This is going to be close," I thought as I backed up to the trunk of the tree. Stacy was standing on another branch on the tree near me.

"Be careful," Stacy whispered to me as I focused on the branch on the nearby tree.

I took a deep breath before running towards the end of the branch and jumping off. I reached my hands out and grabbed the branch on the tree I had wanted to jump to. "Up, up," Mary called out frightfully.

I swung my body up onto the branch and stared down at the forest line. The male raptor from earlier was staring up at me showing his teeth a little bit. "How high can you guys jump?" I whispered down at the raptor and then looked at Stacy.

The raptor just showed me more of his teeth before he disappeared from sight. "Wait Stacy," I called out when I saw Stacy ready to try to jump over to the tree branch.

"What? It's gone," Stacy called over.

"He's waiting in the bushes silly. Now we will have to be quick and careful about this. When you run, run fast, and when you jump, jump hard Stacy. I'm going to grab your hands and pull you up as quick as I can when you grab the branch. Please focus on the jump and don't misjudge it," I said to Stacy. I did not want to see Stacy be torn apart by the raptors as the hunters most likely were.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Mary and Stacy.

Story start

"Alright," Stacy whispered to herself and gave me a nod of her head. She took a few deep breaths before running as fast as she could and jumping off the branch. I got in position quickly and grabbed her hands before they even hit the branch. I pulled her up, but she freaked out a little and made me fall backwards.

I saw the male raptor jump out of the bushes as I landed on a lower branch. He stared at me for a moment before running to strike at me. I jumped up as high as I could and grabbed onto the branch that Stacy had made me fall. She moved out of the way, as I swung back onto the branch. I pushed her towards the trunk of the tree. She gave me a worried expression as I stared at the male raptor.

"You're bleeding," she whispered and she touched one of my hands. I hissed at the pain that her touch caused the palm of my hand.

I looked at my palms and gave a silent curse. The pain was not that big of a deal, but I knew the raptors would be able to smell my blood. I do not even want to think about what other predators could smell my blood.

"I'm fine, but we need water to try and wash away the blood smell some," I said as I looked through my camera bag. I was thankful that I had not lost it yet. If I'm ever going to get off this island alive and in one piece then I want to have my camera with me so I will still get paid. I'm being paid thrice the amount I was offered if I return back to work alive.

"Here's some water," Stacy said as she passed me her canteen. I thanked her as I poured a little bit of water on my hands. I did not want to use too much of her water because we will probably need it later.

"What are we going to do now?" Stacy whispered as she stared down at the large male raptor below us. I was surprised that no other raptors were in sight, but they might have been hiding.

"Hey Mary, do you think we can take him and then make a run for it?" Stacy whispered as she stared at the male raptor. I looked down at the male raptor and I could have sworn that I saw him smirk at me.

"No we can't take on a full grown male raptor that knows how to effectively take down its prey," I said with a small bitter tone of sarcasm as I wrapped part of my shirt on each palm of my hands.

"Well then what are we going to do?" Stacy asked getting impatient with the situation we were in and me.

"We could always keep jumping from tree to tree," I said and Stacy hit me with a small branch. "Ow," I exclaimed.

"We are not modern day Jane's and I don't see any Tarzans around to save us," Stacy said.

"I never mentioned anything about Tarzan," I muttered as I rubbed the spot on my head where she hit me.

"Leave us alone," Stacy yelled at the raptor below. The raptor just growled at Stacy and she grabbed onto me.

"Oh yes piss off the raptor, smart move Stacy," I said as I made her let go of me. I stared around at our surroundings for a moment or two. I saw a couple of thick vines that looked strong enough to hold our weight hanging nearby. They looked long enough to swing onto a tree far enough away from the tree we were in. It also looked like it headed to a denser forest area.

"Oh that could lead to a very bad place or maybe a safe place," I thought as I pointed it out to Stacy with my eyes. I did not want to point at it with my hands, because I'm not sure how intelligent that raptor is.

"Do you think you can grab one?" Stacy asked me since I was taller than she was.

"Hold this, while I try," I said while handing her my camera bag. "Don't you dare drop it," I said and she just gave me a small nod.

I walked to the edge of the branch and leaned to try to grab one of the vines. The male raptor stood right below where I was standing. "Oh don't eat me raptor, I'm just bones anyway," I said frustrated at how hard it was to grab the branch.

I glared at the raptor when it made a sound that sounded like a chuckle. "Oh bite me," I grumbled at the raptor as my fingertips started touching the vine. "Almost got it," I whispered as I leaned over more to grab the vine.

I leaned over a bit more and smirked when I got a grip on the vine. "Yes," I said as I grabbed the vine. I went to stand back and quit leaning, but I had leaned over too much. My only option was to hang onto the vine, which I was now doing. Stacy gave a small cheer and I smiled at the vine holding my weight.

The vine made a noise that I did not like. I looked up with my eyes wide as I saw the vine shaking. It seems that the trees above had more of the vine that was just stuck together and that was not tightly secured. I gasped as my vine started falling down towards the ground.

"Mary," Stacy yelled in fear as I landed on the ground.

"Ow," I muttered as more of the vine fell on me. When the vine stopped falling, I opened my eyes and almost screamed when two crimson eyes stared into my own eyes. "Nice raptor," I whispered as I tried to back away from him.

The raptor showed me its teeth as it crouched down to be closer to my face. "Hey leave her alone you man-eater," Stacy yelled and she threw something at the raptor. She hit the raptor with the flying object in the head. I scrambled onto my feet as Stacy jumped out of the tree. She grabbed my hand and we took off running to the less forest area.

"What did you throw at the raptor?" I asked Stacy while running. She was quiet and I glared at her.

"What did you throw?" I whispered heatedly as she pulled us into a large clearing with a bunch of different herbivore dinosaurs.

"Your camera bag," she whispered when we hid amongst the legs of some tall dinosaurs.

"Great, came here for nothing and I'm probably going to become dino food for nothing," I said as I sat down on the ground for a breather.

I fell over as vibrations shook the earth. Stacy gave me a frightened look as she pulled me onto my feet. I looked at where she was pointing and groaned when I saw a big t-rex. "We have to get out of the open now," I said as the dinosaurs around us took off running for the forest.

"But I thought t-rexes could not see you if you don't move," Stacy yelled over the noise of the running dinosaurs.

"That's true, but the raptors hiding in the forest behind him waiting to catch their own prey can see you whether you move or not move," I yelled as we ran towards the forest. Stacy ran faster as she almost was run over by a dinosaur. I picked up my pace as I ran towards the forest.

Stacy stopped to breathe by a stream that we ran to once we were away from the rest of the dinosaurs running away. I bent down and splashed some water on my face and my hands. I took off the pieces of my shirt from the palms of my hands and rinsed out the blood. I washed the blood from my hands and then retied the cloth around my palms.

A scream sounded nearby and my head shot up. I looked over to where the scream came from and I saw little dinosaurs that looked like lizards surrounding Stacy.

"Stacy run," I yelled as I kicked a few of the little lizard things away from Stacy.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Mary and Stacy.

Story start

Stacy and I ran back into the forest away from the stream. The little lizards were chasing after us and unfortunately, they were somewhat fast. Stacy jumped over a fallen tree and I quickly followed her example.

"Where do we go?" Stacy called.

"I don't know, just go," I said as I picked up my pace and ran beside Stacy.

Stacy gave me a small glare before shrieking when one of the little lizards was catching up with us. I grabbed Stacy's wrist and started pulling her faster. If we were going to keep from being dino food then she will need to pick up the pace.

"This way," I called out when I saw an empty tree house sort of observation thing. The scientists must have used it to keep watch on the dinosaurs on the island.

"Climb, climb faster," Stacy said as I started climbing up the old ladder. I climbed as fast as I could. When I was at the top, I helped Stacy up into the tree house. The little lizards looked around confused when our scent disappeared. They could only smell it in this region.

Stacy went to speak, but I shushed her. She gave a glare to the little lizard things below us. Soon the lizards ran back in the direction we had come from. They were following our scent back to see if they had missed us somewhere.

Stacy let out a big sigh of relief and I lied down in the tree house. "I'm never doing this again," I said and Stacy seconded that.

I laid back in the tree house and let out a tired sigh. My muscles were totally jell-o after everything. The fear and adrenaline had not helped with the situation of jell-o muscles.

"What are we going to do for food?" Stacy whispered as her stomach let out a small whine. I looked over at her before staring back at the roof of the tree house.

"No idea yet," I said before closing my eyes.

"What do you mean no idea yet? Mary I'm starving," Stacy whined annoyed at me.

I glared at her and said, "I just finished running away from a bunch of man eating predators and my mind is just calming down at the moment. It is not ready to formulate a way for us to find something to eat. If we kill some dinosaur then we can't cook it because the fire and smoke will draw who knows how many mean dinos our way."

Stacy shut her trap after my anger unleashed a bit on her. She needs to relax as I'm trying to do. There is no point in rushing things right now. We just have to survive a few more days and then the boat will be back to get us. I hope that we can make it to the boat in one piece. I looked at my scraped up hands that were still covered by pieces of my shirt.

"I'm quitting when we get home," I said and Stacy just busted out laughing.

"Me too," she said and lied down beside me. I gave her a small smile before stilling my breath. There were chirps and growls coming from down below the tree house. Stacy gave a frightened whimper before looking at me with dread. I motioned for her to be quiet as I slowly sat up and moved to look over the edge of the tree house.

I inwardly cursed when there was a large t-rex sniffing down around the ground. Thankfully, the tree house was high enough that it was nowhere near the t-rex. I hope there are not larger predators on this island, but a feeling of dread filled me and I just knew that my wishful thinking would get me nowhere here.

I lied back down by Stacy and just gave her a small smile to calm her, but I made sure to let her know to remain quiet. She gave me a frightened smile before grabbing onto my arm and resting next to me. She tried to sleep and I followed her example. Soon both of us fell asleep amongst all the noises of this island.

I frowned as I woke up and opened my eyes to find an empty tree house. I quickly sat up and looked around. My eyes were not playing tricks on me. Stacy was really nowhere to be seen. I jumped up and looked over the edge of the tree house. Stacy was standing at the bottom of the tree house with fruits and berries in her hands. she smiled up at me and I just glared at her.

I scanned the area before climbing down and grabbing her arm. "We have to go now," I said and she gave me a confused look.

"Why? We have food now and we just have to wait it out here before time to go to the boat," Stacy said getting frustrated with me.

"You probably made a trail with your scent to our hiding place so we have to find another spot. We can eat that on the way to find somewhere else, but we have to move Stacy," I explained before grabbing some berries and looking at them.

"Did you see any of the dinosaurs eating these?" I asked and she shook her head.

"They stayed far away from them," Stacy answered and I threw them to the ground. "What did you do that for?" she screeched and I placed one of my hands over her mouth.

"They are obviously poisonous or they will make you sick if the creatures here won't touch them, think Stacy," I whispered before grabbing a mango and dragging Stacy away from the tree house. Stacy gave the tree house a longing look before begrudgingly following me.

I kept quiet and watchful as we walked through the forest. Stacy handed me another piece of fruit, which thankfully was alright as we walked. Stacy seemed upset at herself for picking poisonous berries, but it is not that big of a deal. I recognized the mistake and no one died. Anyways she is not a nature expert.

We kept walking through the jungle until we came across an old abandoned airplane that had never been touched on an old airfield. I let out a sigh of relief as we walked over to the airplane. I thanked my luck when there was a loading stairs were still attached to the plane. I walked up the stairs as quietly as I could in case there was anything in the plane that Stacy and I would not want to deal with.

I motioned for Stacy to be quiet as I listened by the door of the airplane. I slowly opened the door when I did not hear anything. Once the door was open enough for Stacy and I to slip in we went inside the plane. I closed the door behind us and punched out a few of the windows with some scrap metal in the interior of the plane. Stacy cringed at the noise but we did not need to turn on the airplane and the air system. It would create too much noise and draw attention that we did not need.

"What do we do now?" Stacy asked as she took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs.

"Well I'm going to where the stewardess work and look for some food and drinks. There should be something that hasn't expired left back there. I want you to find some blankets and pillows and do not leave this plane no matter what. Do not mess with any buttons in the cockpit. Also don't make any loud noises if you can help it," I said as I walked towards the back of the plane.

I heard a gasp from another part of the plane and Stacy held up some toilet paper as if it was a gift from God. I chuckled and threw her a packet of peanuts that was not spoiled. She smiled and happily ate the peanuts as I found some bottles of water. A few bags of chips, crackers, and some candy that was not rotten were left in the plane too.

"Well this is better than nothing," I said as I made a sack of the food using a carry on bag that had been forgotten in the plane.

"Do you think we'll be safe here?" Stacy asked and I just shrugged.

"Safest place yet, we'll just have to be careful. We have two more days until the boat comes," I said and Stacy just gave me a hopeful look.

I gave a small smile back before looking out one of the windows at the jungle around us. Hope is a wonderful thing but in a dense and predator filled jungle such as this it is hard to rely on hope.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Mary and Stacy.

Story start

Later that night, I had placed the blankets and pillows in the flight attendant area so we could spread out more on the floor. Also so no dinosaur could see us if we were to sleep in the seats where the windows are. Stacy wanted us to sleep in the cockpit, but the large window at the front of the plane was a big no to that idea. We would easily be seen if we slept there and some large dinosaur walked by.

There was no telling how long we slept, but I felt refreshed. Running from dinosaurs and fearing for your life take it out of you. I blearily opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling of the plane. It was white with a few cobwebs, but it looked fine to me. It was a much better view than inside of some dinosaur's stomach. I shuddered at the thought.

I looked over and snickered when I saw Stacy holding one of my arms and resting her head on it. "I've done that before," I thought remembering when I went on a trip to Disney World with the high school marching band. I had accidentally cuddled to my best friend in the same way Stacy was with me right now one night. I found it hilarious. A smile graced my face as I slipped my arm free and slowly sat up.

I grabbed a bottle of water and a bag of chips. I looked outside a few windows before opening the bag of chips as silently as I could. I let out a big breath that I did not realize I was holding after opening the chips. I know I'm going overboard in the be quiet business, but I do not have any idea how sensitive these dinosaurs hearing is.

When I had half the bag of chips finished, Stacy started stirring with a few moans and groans. I'm sure her muscles are screaming in pain at the moment from all the over exertion.

"Mary," Stacy called out frightened as she did not have her eyes fully open and she did not feel my presence near her.

"Shh Stacy, it's alright, I'm here," I said as I walked over to Stacy and sat down beside her. She quickly sat up and hugged me. "What's wrong? Why are more shaken up than yesterday?" I whispered as she shook in my arms.

"I dreamed they took you away Mary. They got you. I was alone with all these dinosaurs around me. I was so scared," Stacy whimpered and I just hugged her closer.

"It's alright. I don't know who they are, but they will not separate us. I said I'll protect you and I plan to do just that so don't worry Stacy," I said and gave her a small smile before handing her a bag of chips and some water.

"Thanks Mary, I'd be dead now if it wasn't for you," Stacy said before opening her bags of chips.

"Hey now don't talk like that," I said running my hands through my choppy hair. I pulled a few leaves and twigs out of my hair before looking at Stacy's hair. Her hair was longer and she had a lot more stuff in her hair.

"What is it?" Stacy asked pausing with a chip by her lips.

"You have stuff in your hair," I said and she quickly went to cleaning her hair. I chuckled and then froze when I saw a big spider beside Stacy's leg. "Don't move," I said seriously while slipping off one of my boots.

"What is it?" Stacy whispered fearfully.

"Just don't move," I said as I raised the boot over my head before slamming it down on top of the spider. I moved the boot after a moment and sighed when I saw a dead spider. Stacy looked down and went to scream, but I covered her mouth with my hand.

"It's ok, shhh it's dead so don't scream," I said a I slowly removed my hand from her mouth. Stacy just shuddered and scooted as far away from the dead spider. I shook my head, put back on my boot, and retied the laces. I stretched my arms above my head as I stood up.

My back popped and it made me jump at how loud it sounded. I looked down at Stacy and she just gave me a small smile. I rolled my eyes at my own flinch and turned around to walk towards the cockpit. I would have to be careful in there and not touch anything that would make too much noise. However, I needed to find a radio. Maybe I could get in contact with the boat and they could come early.

If I cannot get in contact with the boat then I'm definitely going to try and get in contact with the police, army, somebody that can help. "Wait," I thought as I turned around.

"Stacy does your cell phone still have service?" I asked and Stacy pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She nodded and handed it to me. I saw one bar of service and quickly dialed the boat's number. I had memorized it in case.

The phone rang and rang as Stacy peered out the windows of the plane looking for anything that would be unwelcome at the moment. I gave a small growl when no one picked up the phone. I left a message on the answering machine and gave Stacy back her phone.

"Stacy put the phone on vibrate in case they call back, I'm going to go look for a radio in the cockpit," I said and she nodded. I walked into the cockpit and crouched down before peering out of the window. I did not see any dinosaurs around. I watched the forest line for a while before looking for a radio. The only radio was the one in the control panel. I sat in one of the pilot's chairs and switched on the radio.

Loud static sounded and I quickly turned down the volume a bit before scanning the window. I let out a sigh of relief when there was nothing in sight. I started changing the channels of the radio trying to find someone.

"Hello this is Mary I'm on Isla Sorna. My friend and I need help, hello is there anyone there?" I asked every channel I could find. Nothing was working. I turned to another station and that is where I made my mistake. A loud voice and music blasted out of the radio even though the volume was turned down. Stacy ran into the cockpit and I turned off the radio as quick as I could.

Everything became still after the radio went silent. Stacy started shaking when a loud thumping started. It became louder and louder. Soon both of us were shaking from the way the ground was shaking from the stomps.

"We have to get out of here now," Stacy screamed as she saw rustling in the forest line.

"Wait," I said as we ran out of the cockpit and we stopped behind the door of the plane. I placed my hand over Stacy's mouth to muffle her whimpers.

Loud stomps were now around the plane and I could hear something sniffing the air. Stacy whimpered louder as the dinosaur nudged the plane. I heard a window break and I knew the dinosaur had shattered the front window of the plane.

A loud roar sounded and I quickly pulled open the door and grabbed Stacy's hand. We took off running from the airstrip and straight to the jungle. Another loud roar sounded and stomps followed us. My heart beat faster from adrenaline as I heard trees crashing down to the ground behind us. Stacy screamed in fear as we made a quick turn to avoid a set of massive jaws.

"Wait we're heading back to the lab, the raptors are there," Stacy yelled in fear.

"I'd rather deal with them then deal with this big guy. Anyways we can hide better there," I yelled as we jumped over a fallen branch.

"But what if we see the dead bodies of the hunters," Stacy whimpered and she gripped my hand tighter.

"You have to be strong for me Stacy, be strong," I said as we ran into the lab facility.

An enraged roar sounded from outside the facility as Stacy and I ran through the facility. "This way," Stacy said as she pulled us into another lab. We had not gone in this one before. The windows were also broken in the lab. "Look for a weapon," Stacy said as she ran over to a table of equipment and vials.

"That's not a weapon," I said confused for a moment when I saw Stacy pick up an uncorked vial of some weird substance.

"I'm sorry Mary," Stacy whispered as she brought the vial close to her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Mary and Stacy.

Story start

"No," I yelled as I grabbed the vial away from her lips.

"Stop let me do this, just let me die already," Stacy cried out hysterically and she grabbed the vial back from me.

"Stacy, stop this insanity. You and I can make it out alive if we just stick together and be smart about this. Killing yourself off is just cowardice. You don't even know if this will kill you," I said as we struggled for the vial.

"I don't care," Stacy said getting frustrated with me. She stomped on my foot and my yelped in pain and the unexpected pain made me jolt my arm hard. The liquid in the vial splashed all over me from head to toe. I stared in shock at Stacy and she gave me a devastated look.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, so sorry. I'm just scared. I'd rather die than be killed by one of those things. I'm not strong like you. I'm just not Mary," Stacy cried. I was still just standing there in shock that I had some unknown chemical all over my body. It was starting to tingle.

"Raptor," Stacy screamed and I just turned around to see the male raptor that had been curious before was standing there all alone at the entrance to the lab. "What are we going to do Mary?" Stacy yelled in fear before a loud roar sounded behind us. My eyes widened and I turned around. The large weird dinosaur from before was staring into the broken windows at Stacy and I.

Stacy screamed petrified and I went to grab her to pull her away from the window, but a searing pain erupted all over my flesh. I screamed from the pain and crumbled down to the floor on my knees.

"Mary, get up," Stacy yells before she lets out a blood-curdling scream. My eyes widen as I stare up and see the large dinosaur has Stacy in his jaws. Blood is running from her lips down her chin as her eyes stare at me fearfully.

"Stacy, no, let her go, stop," I scream as I struggle to my feet and throw some vials at the dinosaur's eyes.

The dinosaur dropped Stacy because of the burning of his eyes. Stacy was flung into a glass container with so much force that the glass shattered. My eyes widened and my breathing stopped before I ran over the best and fastest I could to Stacy. The raptor was forgotten from my mind.

"Stacy, Stacy, please open your eyes," I cried as I crouched down beside Stacy's still form. A loud call sounded behind me and I looked quickly at my back. The male raptor was standing behind me facing the large dinosaur. More raptors entered the lab and gave threatening calls to the large dinosaur. My eyes grew confused before I looked back at Stacy.

"Stacy, oh god, I'm so sorry," I said as I felt tears start to slide down my cheeks. Stacy's eyes were open and she gave me a small smile before coughing up blood.

"It's alright Mary. You're the best friend anybody could have," Stacy whispered and shakily took my hand before giving it a good squeeze. Her last breath left her and I just stared at her in shock. I felt a nudge to my back and saw the male raptor staring at me. I just stared back as tears streamed down my face.

He gave a small chirping sound before nudging me again. I gasped when I felt the pain again from earlier that I had forgotten in the trauma of Stacy's sudden death. I curled in as the pain got worse. The raptor nudged me again and kneeled down.

"What?" I gritted out in confusion. The raptor kneeled down lower as a horse does sometimes.

"Ride a raptor, right," I thought as I slowly crawled into a riding position on the raptor. The raptor stood up and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. The leathery feel of his skin was so strange, but the thoughts of his skin disappeared when more pain appeared. This time the pain was appearing inside instead of just on the skin.

Roars of pain and angry raptor cries were heard from the lab as the male raptor ran with me on his back to the forest. As the roars and cries got dimmer, the pain got worse. I passed out with a scream of pure pain as my heart started beating faster than it ever should have.

Soft chirps and the feel of warm breath made me stir. I slowly opened my eyes and I came face to face with the curious male raptor. I went to scoot away from him but pain kept me from moving. I cried out from the intensity of the pain. My skin felt like it was on fire every time I tried to move. My muscles felt like they were moving and growing all the time. My eyes were blurry and my jaw felt so strange.

A few raptors around were walking closer giving inquiring sounding chirps as they stared at my curled up form on the what I assumed to be nest. I hope that I was not on this nest, as a displayed dish for the raptors around me. I sent up a silent prayer to rest Stacy's soul and to hopefully, save mine or at least make this death quick.

The male raptor motioned the other raptors back before giving me a small nudge. I gave him the best glare I could when he made the pain skyrocket from the nudge. He gave a small chirp again and nudged for me to get up. I gave the raptor another incredulous look before moving my arms underneath me. I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

The raptor gave me a small show of teeth and I just hoped he was not planning to make me run away. Even though I have to say this is the strangest thing I have ever seen or thought a raptor would do. This male raptor saved me from that place. I have a feeling he did not save me just to eat me later, well at least I hope not. I would not be good prey to chase right now anyways with all the pain running through me.

It took a long struggle, but I finally managed to shakily stand on my own two feet. The male raptor gave another toothy grin before kneeling down as he did earlier when he wanted me to ride on his back. I looked at the other raptors that were still blurry because of my vision before placing a hand on the male raptor's back.

He looked back at me as I slowly got on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. My pain had just gotten worse and worse as I moved. The raptor made a slow trek through the jungle and a few other raptors joined us. I gave a small whimper before biting my lip harder. I ignored the blood that welled up from the bite when the raptor set me down in front of a bush of berries.

One of the female raptors with us sniffed the blood in the air and looked towards me. The male raptor gave her a slight warning before I wiped off the blood with the fabric on my palms. The male raptor gave me a little nudge and pointed his head at the berries. I grabbed one and gave it a look over before remembering it was some berries that Stacy had grabbed that were fine to eat.

I gave the raptor a curious look and I realized that he must have been following Stacy and me. He gave a tilt of his head as if he knew he did something right.

"You are smarter than I ever thought you could be, in a way I'm happy that I'm here and in a way it worries how intelligent you actually are," I said before grabbing a few of the berries and eating them.

The raptors gave soft and what I guess was pleased chirps before I felt a hot breath on the side of my face. I used my peripheral vision and saw the male raptor had his head over my shoulder. He gently rested his head on my shoulder and I went back to eating berries with a tense body. I'm happy the raptors brought me here and saved me, but I'm not going to fully trust him yet.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Mary, Stacy, and Maro.

Story start

After I ate my fill, the male raptor motioned for me to get back on his back. I stared at him for a moment before my eyes widened in shock. Pain laced through my head so quick and I crumbled to the jungle floor. It felt as if someone were pouring acid slowly into my skull and letting it destroy my brain. I tried to hold in my screams, but the pain was too much to take.

I screamed louder than I thought humanly possible. My body shook as the pain rushed through my brain and then traveled into my throat as well. My screams of pain started forming into cries for help in a language not my own. I closed my eyes tightly as I heard my voice turn into the language of raptors. I shook my head before biting my lip to keep from screaming anymore.

I knew that all my screams were drawing attention and not all of it good attention. The male raptor helped me onto his back as thunderous steps rocked the ground. The raptors took off running as I thanked my voice for now being hoarse so I could not cry out.

The raptors ran through the jungle faster than before. I just closed my eyes and tried to find some center so I would not cry out anymore. I tried to ignore the pain coursing through me.

The thundering stomps grew less in power as the raptors ran towards the nesting area. I wished that the pain would just knock me unconscious already so I would not scream from the pain. Instead of it disappearing, it just kept growing and growing.

The raptor helped me into his nesting area with what seemed as much gentleness as he could manage. It touched my heart a bit to see and experience how caring these powerful hunters could be. A few gentle nudges to my arm gave me a little comfort as my body was lanced with pain.

"Just make it stop already," I whispered tiredly as I begged for sleep to come to me. I failed to notice that I did not speak English. The raptors around me stopped and stared at me curiously, as I was losing consciousness.

"You're safe," the male raptor chirped to me before I lost all consciousness.

The raptors all stared at my still form and they chirped in surprise and shock as my body started changing before their eyes. My skin changed into the leather like skin of the raptors, my body structure cracked and twitched as it formed into a copy of the raptors around me. The only different was that my skin was black and there were white dots around my eyes. Sharp teeth flashed in the sunlight when a small chirp of pain escaped from me in my sleep.

"She's no longer food," one of the female raptors chirped as my body finally became still once again.

"She was never food to begin with," the male raptor that has been curious about me the whole time growled out.

The female backed up and lowered her head in a show of submission. "Yes, sorry alpha, how is she now like us though?" the female asked in a subdued yet slightly curious tone.

"I'm not sure but I think the food at that large weird looking cave made something that did this to her somehow," the alpha male raptor said before giving a gentle nudge to my resting form.

"Why food harms other food I will never know," an older female said with a shake of her head.

Night took over the sky and the alpha raptor rested beside me to watch over me, and the other raptors rested in their nests to sleep. I slept peacefully through the whole night. My body was exhausted from all the pain and the changes. At this moment, I was not aware of the changes, but I would find out when I awaken.

Hours later, I woke up to someone nudging me and saying, "Wake up Mary." I cracked open one of my eyes and quickly closed it with the assault of the light. I froze when I realized that whoever had told me to wake up was a male and it did not sound like one of the hunters. It would be wishful thinking to think that any of the hunters survived.

I slowly opened my eyes and they adjusted to the bright sunshine peaking through the jungle canopy. My eyes widened when I saw all of the raptors around me again. I shook my head. "There is no way that raptor just told me to wake up," I thought. However, my thoughts were dismissed when the male raptor approached me and spoke.

"How do you feel?" he asked in a worried tone.

I opened my mouth like a fish before quickly closing it and shaking my head. "Confused," I managed to say before my mind tried to process everything. I went to rub my eyes but my arms would not reach. I looked at my hands and gave out a cry of shock when I saw raptor arms and claws.

"Oh my god," I whispered as I looked at the rest of my body. "Rap.. raptor.. I'm a raptor," I stuttered which came out sounding like chirps.

The other raptors either just gave me a weak smile or shook their heads. The male raptor close to me just gave a small smile and said, "It's alright Mary. You will live with us and we'll teach you how not to be food like you use to look."

"How do you know my name and who are you?" I asked as I started to get to my feet. My muscles ached and I was a little dizzy, but I remained standing.

"That other food called you that a lot of times, and my name is Maro," the raptor said before looking at his pack. "This is my pack. I am the alpha," he explained. I looked at everyone else and saw they were showing their respect to Maro.

"Do I have to show my worth to become part of your pack?" I asked trying to remember how wolves and lions sometimes challenged the worth of another wolf or lion before accepting them into their pack.

"Not right now, but sometime soon you will," Maro said and I gave a small nod. My mind was reeling with all of the new information that I'm learning and will soon learn even more. I was thankful to my father for making me such a nature person when I was growing up.

"For now you will walk around the jungle with me to learn our territory and the hunting grounds," Maro said as he motioned for me to follow him.

"We will go hunting for food," one of the other raptors said and Maro nodded his consent.

"Follow me," Maro said as we went a separate way from the other group of raptors. I noticed some raptors stayed behind to protect the nests and most likely eggs.

I followed slowly behind Maro, because it took me a while to get use to walking like a raptor and my eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell were greatly increased. It was starting to give me a headache from all of the new things assaulting my senses that I never noticed before. I could smell all the different dinosaurs that had traveled recently and a while ago through the jungle.

The scary thing is that some of those smells made my mouth water. I swallowed and hurried my steps to walk beside Maro. He gave me a small smile in his eyes and I just tilted my head at him.

"I've been wondering why did you follow me and Stacy so much?" I asked and he faltered in his steps for a moment.

Maro gave what sounded like a cough before saying, "I was bored that's all."

"Sure, you can tell me the real reason when you feel like it I guess," I said with the best smirk I could manage before we continued walking through the jungle. Maro did not look at me for a while. He chose to keep staring to the side a bit. However, he finally gave me a small what I guess could resemble a pout.

"A pouting raptor, never thought I'd see the day," I thought with a small laugh, which came out a small snort. Maro just laughed at my embarrassment over snorting.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Mary, Stacy, and Maro.

Story start

After the small embarrassing scene, Maro and I walked towards the edge of a clearing that was full of herbivore dinosaurs. The very back of my mind just called them food but I kept my human thoughts dominant. I hope that my thoughts will not become too much like a raptor while I live here.

"Stay out of sight and watch the rest of the pack hunt. You will need to pay attention to how they move and how they attack. It will be a good lesson for you," Maro said and I just gave a small nod before looking at the clearing.

My eyes focused on the slight rustling of the grass from different edges of the forest line. The herbivores were oblivious to the predators in their midst. I noticed the raptors running silently and unnoticeably to the herbivores looking for a weak or young prey. My eyes focused on an elderly dinosaur. I did not know the name of it, but it was limping and moving slowly.

"There," I thought in my mind when I saw the raptors make their presence known and separate the elder dinosaur from the other herbivores. The elder dinosaur was separated and left by its pack. "He's finished," I thought as I saw a raptor jump on the dinosaur's back and bite the neck. Another raptor jumped and attacked the underside of the neck. Blood flashed into the air as skin was tore off.

At first, my stomach grew queasy but soon the smell of the blood made my mouth water. I shook my head before resigning myself to accepting my new diet. "Give me strength," I thought looking up at the sky for a moment before looking at the kill. The raptors were making quick work of stripping meat off the dinosaur and running off to the nest. Soon a larger dinosaur appeared to eat on the kill.

"Time is always limited here during a kill," Maro explained and I nodded before following him away from the clearing.

The jungle did not seem as frightening as it did before. I think the change in fear to calm is due to me now being a raptor. However, I still know to fear those that can out power and kill me without a single thought. I think it will take me a while to get use to everything about being in a pack. I'm use to being an individual, not someone in a collectivist group.

"What are you thinking about?" Maro asked me as we rested by a waterfall, which was breathtaking.

"Just how I'm going to adapt," I said and he was silent before giving a small smile.

"You'll adapt well I think. You did very well before when you looked like food," Maro said and I just shook my head with a small smile.

"Thank you I think," I said and he gave a small chuckle.

"So are there any rules that I must follow in the pack?" I asked after a few moments of silence as we enjoyed the view. The sounds were no longer frightening. Different dinosaur calls and rustling sounded throughout the jungle around us. Maro looked so relaxed in the jungle and I gave a small smile. I started to relax a bit before frowning.

"You should never hunt alone. Do not attack another raptor pack unless they attack you first or if I say you are to attack them. Protect every egg with your life even if it is not your eggs. We are pack, we are family," Maro said seriously and the look in his eyes gave me a feel of being protected. Anyone that can look that serious and caring would be a great protector.

"I understand," I said before my frowned deepened as a certain thought nagged at my mind.

"What's wrong Mary?" Maro asked as he stepped closer to me.

"Stacy," I whispered in a small chirp.

"What about her?" Maro asked with a tilt of his head in confusion.

"She deserves a burial," I said and realized that today is the day that the boat arrived. "We need to take her body to the boat so they can take her body home to her family," I said and started to run towards the lab facility.

Maro raced beside me, he gave me a very confused look, and on the way to the lab, I explained how humans gave their friends and family a proper burial in honor of their memory. Maro did not question the burial much because he understood an honorable death.

We arrived at the lab quicker than I would have been able to as a human. I ran straight to where Stacy had taken her last breath. I sighed in relief when I saw her still there and no worse than she was yesterday. I let out a small sob when I saw the peaceful look on her face. "Death must have been kind to you," I thought before looking up at the sky and then back down at Stacy.

"Maro will you help me put Stacy on my back?" I asked in a soft tone.

"Yes," he said in a softer tone before gently grabbing Stacy's shirt and putting her on my back. I had kneeled down to make this easier. It took a few moments of struggling but finally Maro had Stacy on my back. I would just have to be careful while running to the boat dock.

"Maybe if we hurry we can beat the boat to the dock," I said and we took off running out of the lab. Stacy's body bounced a little and I shivered at the cold feel of her still form.

"We'll make it," Maro encouraged as we weaved through the jungle. I cringed when I jumped over a fallen branch and Stacy's form jumped as well. I paused when she landed. I made sure she was in a position that she would not teeter off my back. Maro motioned me forward and he ran behind me.

I let out a small sad smile when I saw the dock. The boat was far out from shore but it was heading this way fast. I ran to the edge of the dock and gently laid Stacy's body down. I nuzzled her hair before running away from the dock. The boat was too close for my comfort.

I could hear yells of shock and anger behind me from the boat. I ran into the jungle with Maro at my heels. The run back to the nest was quiet as I thought of how Stacy's family and other friends would react when they find out that she is dead. I shook my head to snap out of my sad thoughts. She is going home to be where she should be. She does not deserve to be eaten by random dinosaurs and her bones be scattered all over this island.

Maro gave me a curios look as I stopped in the middle of the nesting ground. Other raptors were happily eating meat from the earlier kill. A few paused to stare at Maro and me.

I ignored their looks and stepped over to Maro's nest. I know that I should not really be over here but I do not want to step into another raptor's nest. I do not feel like being bitten right now.

"How about tomorrow you go hunting with the others to get your mind off your friend?" Maro suggested softly as he approached me. I stared at him a few moments in thought before nodding my head. Distracting myself always helped me get my mind off sad things. Hunting as a raptor for the first time would definitely be distracting.

A few raptors tossed Maro and me some meat from the kill before they went back to eating their own meat. I dug in while putting my mind on things like fries with ketchup and a hamburger. These thoughts helped me scarf down the meat better.

Anxious thoughts filled my head later on when I lied down to sleep. I was again in Maro's nest. I saw a few females give me little smiles before going to sleep in their own nests with their mates. Sleeping beside Maro was definitely a weird thing amongst the pack since I was not his mate. I do not know him well enough to be his mate.

Maro gave me a small nudge to sleep since my thoughts were keeping me from sleep. I sighed and rested my head on the nest before closing my eyes. I said a quick prayer for Stacy's soul before letting sleep take over. I do not know if I was dreaming or not, but I felt a warm and comforting presence hug me before disappearing. Maybe Stacy is watching over me in a strange new life of mine.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Mary, Stacy, Rain, and Maro.

Story start

The next morning, I was awakened by a female raptor. I still did not know the names of the other pack members. I might need to learn those sometime soon if I pass this hunting trip today and become a true member of the pack. My stomach started hurting, as my nerves grew anxious. "Great," I thought sarcastically.

I stood up with a small shake of my head to rid myself of that feeling caused by sleep. Maro approached me and gave me a small encouraging look. "Ready for the hunt?" he asked and I gave a small nod.

In truth, I was worried about the hunt. I have watched many animals hunt in the wild and the hunt yesterday I watched helped me grasp how the raptors hunt better. However, doing it for real is going to be a lot different than watching it happen. I hope that I do well in this hunt or I will ban from the pack. A lone raptor in this jungle will not last long.

I strengthened my nerve as I followed a group of raptors designated to hunt today. Maro followed behind with a few other raptors. I knew that they would be the judges of my hunt. Maro would be the final decision on whether I stay in the pack or I am banned from the pack today.

We stopped at the edge of the forest line and stared out at the clearing. My eyes made a quick scan on the prey and smirked at the sight of a few young stegosauruses. They would be perfect for the pack. I gave small nods to the babies with my head and the other raptors in the hunting group nodded.

We stealthily headed into the tall grass towards the baby stegosauruses. Some of the group would have to scare away the older stegosauruses and the other part of the group would have to surround some of the babies. "Easier said than done," I thought as I followed to scare away the elder dinosaurs.

I swallowed down whatever fear that I had running through my veins as I realized I would be the first to scare away the elder dinosaurs. I kept hidden in the grass before running over and snapping at one of the elder dinosaurs necks. The dinosaur reared back and cried out in fear. I smirked as I ran circles around the different elders. The elders started running in blind fear. They became a stampede that scared away other dinosaurs from the clearing. The babies were now rounded up. Some had escaped but there were three baby stegosauruses in the circle of raptors.

I walked back over to the babies and I looked towards the forest line. Maro gave me a nod and I jumped in for the kill. One of the baby dinosaurs let out a cry of pain before he was silenced. I had torn out his throat. I could feel blood rolling down my face, which was extremely awkward.

The raptors gave out chirps of happiness before killing the other babies. Maro ran out into the clearing and we all ripped off as much meat from the dead dinosaurs as we could before running back to the nest. Maro ran next to me and spoke while my mouth was full of meat.

"You've proven yourself Mary, welcome to this pack," Maro said with an approving tone and I gave a small nod since I could not verbalize my gratitude. Life is going to be drastically changed being in a community setting instead of my individual life I use to live.

When we arrived at the nest, Maro stood in the center and looked at his pack. All of the raptors from the hunt shared their food and I ate some to hold me over. Maro then caught everyone's attention. "Mary has proven herself and is now a part of this pack. Everyone will treat her like pack now, understood?" Maro asked and everyone nodded their heads submissively.

Maro looked over at me and I bowed my head in gratitude for the acceptance. "Great now I have to submit instead of being opinionated, give me strength to watch my mouth," I thought as Maro approached me while my head was still bowed.

"I would like for you to meet my mother. She will teach you the ways of our pack, teach you how to make a nest, and tell you about mating," Maro said and he nudged me to raise my head.

I raised my head and followed Maro over to an older female raptor. She gave me a curious look before chirping softly at her son. Maro smiled and nudged his mother's muzzle with his before saying, "Mother this is Mary, and she is a new member of this pack. Will you teach her our ways?"

"Hello Mary, I am Rain. Why would you not know the ways of our kind? You are our kind," Maro's mother questioned me.

"Mother she use to be food, but something that the weird cave did made her one of our kind," Maro explained about the lab facility changing me. I just stood there quietly as images from the lab flashed through my mind. I gave a small shudder when I remembered that Stacy almost drank that liquid. I'm glad that she did not drink it, because I doubt she would be fine with being a velociraptor.

"Oh I see, well then Mary sit down and we shall begin your lessons," Rain instructed and I gave her a polite smile, or the best I could attempt with a new jaw structure. I sat down and then looked at Maro. He gave me a small nod before excusing himself.

"So how are you coping with everything that has happened?" Rain asked kindly.

I was shocked by the question because I did not expect for any of the raptors to want to know how I'm dealing with all of this. I guess a mother is motherly no matter what form they come in. I smiled sadly at Rain and said, "I'm sad and confused, but I'm not going to let this new change bring me down. I was always taught to live on, that is what my father taught me. I miss my friend but I know she is back home now. She is at peace and so I will live on and remember the happy times."

"Brave girl, now then there are many things you must learn and I think some of them you will enjoy to learn later on, but I will not teach you those," Rain said with a small smirk and a quick glance at her son.

"What later lessons, wait you mean mating right?" I asked in a small voice. Rain just let out a chirping laugh before giving me a small nudge.

"Don't worry there is no rush dear, no rush," Rain said and I let out a big puff of air.

"Good I'm not ready to deal with that yet," I said and Rain laughed at me. I gave a few laughs too before we calmed down and she started explaining the different roles in the pack. The most boring job sounded like protecting eggs, but she said she loved protecting her eggs when she had them.

"Eggs, well that's going to be weird," I thought being so use to thinking about having a baby just like normal human ways. I have never imagined eggs, but I guess I will have to get use to the thought that I'm going to have eggs someday.

"Oh dear you'll be fine," Rain said with another laugh before explaining the rest of the pack dynamics.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Mary, Stacy, Rain, and Maro.

Story start

The next few days went through a pattern. I would wake up, hunt or protect the eggs, Maro would talk with me after eating, and then he would sleep next to me in his nest. Rain would advise me on some things, especially the ways to approach other pack members, and how to show my respect to Maro. I could understand most of the rules fine, but the whole submission deal was not my idea of what I would want to do.

I was feeling a little annoyed today and Rain's quick glances and small giggles were not helping my mood any. Maro was away from the nest with some of the pack hunting. The other half of the pack was split into two groups. I was in the group that was watching the nest, while the other group was looking around the island to see if anything new was happening.

I looked at a few of the eggs and then glared at the surrounding area. I really felt the need to shred something to pieces today. My new raptor side was growing more dominant in my actions. Stress relievers were now the little egg stealers that I could kill without being ordered to do it.

I wanted one to appear in my sight so I could rip its head off right now. I do not know why I'm in such a foul mood but I'm not feeling like myself right now.

"Oh dear she's coming to her time soon," one of the females chirped to Rain.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a small growl. If you looked in the dictionary then they should put my picture by the word tense for you to see as an example.

Rain let out a small happy chirp before approaching me. "You're just coming close to your heat dear," Rain explained and I gave her a look that told her I was not happy about her leaving out this fact in the mating discussion.

"What?" I growled and then quickly killed an egg stealer that ran to a nest. The kill made my anger calm down a bit, but I was still on edge. My body felt as if it was ready to spring or attacks anything at any second.

"Your heat, it's perfectly natural. However, all the young male raptors that are unmated will be sniffing you from miles away. You will need to find a mate soon if you don't want someone to force you," Rain said and I just stood still in place.

"Out of all the things I forgot about female dinosaurs is that they too can go into heat, not good," I thought before shaking my head with a snort of air.

"Oh dear they'll be all over you, there might even be some from another pack looking in on you," another female raptor said with a small giggle. The rest of the pack rejoining the nesting area cut her giggle short thankfully.

"Maro, meat at the lab, rebuilding and so many weapons," one of the raptors from the investigating group said shakily. His shoulder was bleeding and I knew that some type of gun had grazed him. I am surprised that I did not notice the gun shot.

"How many?" Maro asked with a sharp growl.

"I don't know, more than last time," the raptor said and gave a submissive bow of his head as a way of keeping Maro's growing anger away from him.

"Why are they here?" one of the female raptors whispered close to me.

"To start fresh," I whispered the most logical guess I could. Any scientist with the money would not let this place go by itself too long. There is too much that could be learned or earned from this place, and many scientists love their work because of their passion for it and some will do it for the money.

"We can't let this happen, they have to be stopped," another male in the pack yelled in outrage and fear. I paused a moment when I realized just how afraid the raptors are of humans, even though they seem so ferocious when around humans.

"Remember Mary, animals are just afraid of you as you are of them sometimes," my father's words echoed through my head.

"I want to see what they are doing at the lab," I said and all heads turned in my direction. I'm surprised that no one got whiplash in their neck.

"What?" Maro growled and I stood my ground.

"I want to see what is going on. If you remember I use to be human so I will have a better idea of what they're doing so let me go see and find out," I said as Maro approached me.

"You're not going alone," Maro growled a little warning as he nuzzled my neck. My body relaxed and I frowned internally at my body.

"I never said that I was going alone, do you want to come with me?" I asked as I noticed all of the pack giving approving looks to Maro nuzzling my neck. I did notice a few other males glaring at Maro, but not in a way that would pose a threat to him.

"Yes," Maro said quicker than I thought he would and he stood away from me. "But we'll go tomorrow, not tonight," Maro stated with a tone of finality.

"Fine," I let out in a small growl before walking over to a small nesting area I had made for myself. A few males sent me hopeful looks but I just glared at them. Maro gave me a curious and slightly disapproving glance before walking towards me. I heard Rain chuckle and warn her son to let me be. "Smart woman," I thought but Maro continued to advance towards me.

"Go away," I growled as I felt my body become tense and my nerves grow thin.

"You shouldn't sleep alone right now," Maro said softly and I tensed more when I saw him smell the air around me.

"I'll be fine tonight by myself, go to sleep Maro," I grumbled out before resting my head on the nest and closing my eyes. I heard Maro shift around a moment on his feet before his steps sounded. However, they sounded closer than farther away. I tensed more so than before when Maro rested beside me.

"You are not in the safest state right now, so just let me watch over you. I will not try to claim you," Maro chirped softly. I let out a few more grumbles and scooted farther away from him, as the nest would allow.

"Good night Mary," Maro chirped and I felt a small pang of regret for my harsh attitude right now.

"Stupid heat," I thought with a small good night back to Maro.

The next morning, I woke up feeling less like a grouch and more like an exhausted partier that ran out of coffee. "Oh coffee, how I miss you," I thought while standing up and seeing many of the pack still asleep. I smiled a toothy grin as I realized I could go check out the lab facility.

That excited thought died when I saw Maro open his eyes as fast as lightning strikes and he stood up. He gave me a small mocking look and I just shook my head. "Let's just go already," I chirped sleep still overruling my vocal chords.

Maro gave a small chuckle and nudged my neck before we started running to the lab facility. We ran there with no complications and stopped in the brush lining the facility, where we would not be seen.

My eyes narrowed when a voice I have heard many times back home sound from the room where Stacy had been killed. My heart stopped beating a moment as the memory of her death flashed into the forefront of my mind. I shook my head when the voice grew louder.

"Ask her to do one thing, go take pictures of the dinosaurs and she can't even do that, well I'll do something better. I'll run this facility myself, now then where to start. Ah the velociraptor would be a great specimen, capture me one tonight," my boss's voice Johnathon said arrogantly from the lab.

"We need to get out of here now," I chirped softly to Maro and we took off running. The pack needed to be warned and I needed to find a way to stop Johnathon. I think his death would be a great prize after all the annoying tasks and hard times with a little paycheck he has put me through.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Mary, Stacy, Rain, and Maro.

Story start

The pack looked over at Maro and me when we ran into the nest. I internally growled at the fear I saw in a few of the young raptor's eyes. I did not want them to fear anything. I could imagine that those were my young and that they were frightened. "I will not let anything harm this pack, especially not Johnathon," I thought as Maro started explaining what was going on at the lab.

I sat down in his nest since the way to my nest was blocked by eagerly and fearfully listening raptors. I closed my eyes and started thinking of how to stop the lab from being operational again. "If only Roy was here then he could set up explosives around the facility and destroy it for good," I thought with a small sigh. It would be a miracle if Roy was here, but I'm not going to get my hopes up.

Roy was my cousin that always fiddled with fire and explosives. The family was just waiting for the day that he blew himself to smithereens, but I knew he was too good with his skill to get cocky and blow himself up. I have watched him work before and he is always so focused. He respects the power that explosives have so I know he will always be careful.

My thoughts were drawn away from my cousin Roy when a chirp close to my ear made me jump. I looked over and saw Maro standing in front of me. "What are you doing over here alone?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Thinking on how to stop Johnathon," I chirped before resting my head on the nest with a big sigh. "Killing them is the only way to stop this and somehow destroying the lab facility will help to keep other scientists away, but the killing part is the issue. If we could separate and disarm them it would be the best strategy, but they most likely know that that is the way we hunt. We will have to do something different," I said with a small snort of air.

"Like what?" Maro asked as he sat down and my eyes flew open as a crazy but plausible idea hit me.

"Assassination, kill the higher ups first and the lower workers will be scrambled," I whispered and Maro was silent as he thought it over.

"That could work, but how do we sneak in to kill the higher up meats?" Maro questioned.

"We have to get someone in there," I chirped in thought before narrowing my eyes. "We need to let one of us be captured so we can be in there easier and the scientists will never see it coming once we will already be inside. They'll just see the raptor captured as some foolish animal for them to test on. They'll never expect an assassin inside their facility," I said and Maro just gave me a look that clearly said he did not want to do this plan.

"It's the best plan I can come up with. If you have a better idea than say it, but I will have no issues with letting myself be captured so I can put this plan into action," I said and Maro's eyes widened before narrowing.

"You will not be going and doing that," he growled.

"Why not? I'm the best for this, you know I am. I know exactly how humans think, how they act, and I know Johnathon's scent better. I would be in and out faster than anyone else from the pack," I growled out and stood up.

I knew my actions were challenging Maro's authority, but he needed to realize that I would be the best for this. I did not want another of the pack's death on my conscious anyways. I could die happily with the knowledge that I helped the pack. However, it seems that Maro is against my thoughts.

"You are not in any condition to do that," he growled quietly.

"Oh you mean because I'm in heat?" I questioned and he gave a short nod. "Human females deal with this and do many things that are not easy during this time and I've done many things when I was human while dealing with this. I think I can deal with this no problem after dealing with it for so many years already. I'm not prey, they are and I'm the angry predator," I growled as I started pacing in front of Maro's nest.

"I just don't think it's safe," Maro said tiredly.

"It's not safe, but I never said that the assassin is safe when they do their job. It's a life and death situation for both sides, but that's just the way it is. If you want to wait then fine but the earlier we do this the better, because their defenses will not be as strong right now," I said and walked back over to my own nest.

Maro let out a snort of air and I could tell he was thinking. Rain gave me a questioning glance but I just shook my head as a sign for her not to worry. She shook her head before giving me a small chirp. I turned away from her to think more of the fine details of the assassination plan. It would be very risky, but there was a huge chance it could work and have the desired effect I needed.

If I could talk with other dinosaurs and convince them to help I would, but this is not a happy community like suburbs back home. This is a wild jungle where you are eaten or you eat. There is no community gathering to make this jungle a better place. There is only survival and if you are not able to survive than too bad for you.

"Alright Mary," Maro stated and I looked over at him. He was giving me a deadly serious look. "You can become the assassin and be captured but I want you to come out of there alive and in one piece. If you don't then the pack will attack that place with everything we have," Maro said and I gave a small nod.

"I will come out of there but you have to be patient because I don't know how long this will take," I stated and he gave a nod of his head before giving me a pleading look as if asking me to back out. I gave him a small smile and he sighed.

"Come back alive," he whispered before lying down to sleep.

"I will," I chirped softly. I waited until everyone was asleep before standing out of my nest. I gave the sleeping Maro a small nudge before running away from the nesting area. I crept around the facility, making note of all the exits and entrances. I would need to know these later whenever I made my escape.

"Raptor," one of the guards in a tower yelled and I froze for a minute. I would need to be captured, but I would not go too easy. Going down too easy would arise some suspicion or at least confuse the scientists. Confusing them would only make them watch me more, which I did not need them to do. Being watched all the time would take away time for me to slip out of the caging area and kill Johnathon and the head scientists.

I started to run around the facility and dodged tranquilizer darts that the guards were shooting at me.

"Get it," Johnathon yelled from the safety of one of the guard towards. I ran into the open acting as if I was a frightened and confused animal. "Shoot it already," Johnathon yelled in his annoying voice. It brings back too many memories of annoying days at work where I am yelled at more than necessary.

I jumped over some broken glass from one of the lab windows and growled when I felt a tranquilizer sink its needle into my skin. "Well this is what I wanted," I thought drowsily as my movements grew sluggish and my body fell to the ground. The last thing I saw was a few guards and scientists standing close to me as the tranquilizer took effect.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Mary, Stacy, Rain, and Maro.

Story start

A bad taste was in my mouth when I slowly regained consciousness. I could hear a few voices around me but they were all muddling together because of my brain being slow to wake up. My muscles felt like jell-o that was starting to become hard, which sounds disgusting but I was happy my muscles were returning to normal.

My vision was clearing and I glared when I saw Johnathon staring smugly at me through the cage. I stayed in my spot and let out a growl towards him. He flinched before hitting the cage. "Hush you stupid raptor," he yelled and I really felt the need to roll my eyes at how dumb he acts sometimes.

I scanned my holding area and smirked internally at the large gap between the top of the cage-like fence and the ceiling. "Plenty of room to get through," I thought with a small swish of my tail.

"Hey Johnathon, when are we going to go looking for Mary?" a voice way too familiar said and my eyes widened to the size of saucers. My cousin Roy was standing in the doorway of the cage room. Johnathon scoffed and turned his back to me.

My eyes locked with Roy and Roy gasped. He has never seen a dinosaur up close, but he was always wanting to go to Jurassic Park when it opened. That park never opened, which I saw as a blessing.

"A real velociraptor, what do you guys have planned for it?" Roy asked as he walked toward the cage and I slowly stood up. I swished my tail slightly as I kept my eyes locked on Roy.

"Experiment on her of course or we could make her a breeder, she is after all in heat," Johnathon said with a shrug of his shoulders and an uncaring scoff. "Well stay in here as long as you like, I'm going to make some calls about getting this place fixed up. Oh and we'll look for your cousin Mary later," Johnathon said and spat out my name as if it left a disgusting taste in his mouth.

I made soft chirping noises when Roy approached the fence separating us. "So beautiful," Roy whispered and I felt my heart clench when I saw the sadness in his eyes. "I hope you didn't hurt Mary, she's the only family I have left that doesn't think I'm a crazy maniac with explosives and fire," Roy said as he slipped his hand into the fence. If I had been human with him and some other raptor in this cage then I would have pulled Roy away from the fence, but since I'm the raptor then he can pet me all he wants and needs to if it helps him in his pain.

"Wow so sweet," Roy whispered as he petted my muzzle. I gave his hand a little lick and he let out a few chuckles.

I gave Roy a look that I hoped would convey that I'm his cousin Mary, but what is the chance that some human would believe that a raptor is a used to be human. "I need a miracle, a really big miracle," I prayed as I kept staring at Roy. My eyes blinked as an idea hit me. I started licking the inside of Roy's left wrist. He busted out laughing and then his eyes grew wide and he stumbled back.

"No one knows I'm ticklish there, except Mary," Roy whispered before shaking his head and running out of the room. I chirped after him for him to come back but he kept running.

"Well that did not go as planned," I thought but then smirked when I saw that Roy left the cages' room door open a crack that I could nudge open more with my claws. I listened for anyone nearby, but I was met with silence. I started climbing the fence, which took a few tries, but I finally reached the top and jumped into the open area of the room.

I walked to the door and slowly nudged open the door more and poked my head out of the door. The coast was clear. I took a deep breath and narrowed my eyes with a smirk as I caught Johnathon's scent. His scent was of cheap cologne that needed to be thrown away or poured down the drain, but it was distinct. I did not think I would have a problem mixing his scent up with someone else's.

I started running through the still damaged facility and hid when humans walked by. I was feeling very lucky, but I was not going to become cocky. Cockiness in this type of situation gets you caught again or worse, killed. I'm not ready to be dead, but I will happily kill someone else though, namely Johnathon.

I came upon an office that was still somehow in tact, but it was old because of the plant-life growing around it and most likely inside of it. I'm sure that some paint was chipping off the walls. I heard Johnathon inside talking on the phone. I could hear a few squeaks so I knew he must have been sitting in an old desk chair. "Perfect, an easy target," I thought as I slowly opened the door handle.

"Should have locked the door," I thought as I pounced into the room and jumped on top of the unsuspecting Johnathon. I tore out his vocal chords before he could scream. I stared at him a few seconds as his mouth filled with blood. He gave me a frightened look before his eyes glazed over.

I spit out the blood from my mouth before leaving the office. "Now the head scientist or scientists," I thought as I started heading to where I heard machines humming. It seems that they are already getting the lab back in working condition, which needs to be destroyed.

"You are Mary," I heard a voice whisper behind me and I froze.

"Roy," I thought as I looked behind me. Roy was standing there with tears running down his face. It almost broke my heart to see him like this. He was always the happy one in the family, not the sad one. He looked so broken.

"I heard the scientists talking about how a human could have been turned into a dinosaur. All of the other bodies were found except yours and your Mary's footprints were found around the bottles of the stuff that can change a human. Is that really you Mary? If it is then I'll be fine with it. I just don't want you to be dead. Come here if it's really you, please," Roy begged.

I hated to be cautious but I looked for any sort of weapon on him before going into his arms. It felt good to be given a hug even if I could not reciprocate. I nuzzled his hair and he laughed happily.

"I've missed you so much," he said and then he frowned. "Wait we can't let Johnathon and the scientists do this if you're going to be a dinosaur living here. They'll hurt you and all the other dinosaurs," Roy said and I gave a big nod and then nudged his pocket where I smelt gunpowder. He smirked when he realized what I was referring he do.

"Big explosion," he whispered and I gave a big toothy grin. It seems that miracles do come true. "Now where is a yummy chocolate bar when you need one, that would make my mood even better," I thought when my stomach cramped.

Roy ran off to set up his "art" around the facility and I ran to the lab rooms and killed a few more scientists. I felt bad killing some of the young scientists, because they were just excited about the prospect of experimenting on things that barely anyone even sees. It had to be done though to protect my new home and my new family.

Roy met up with me with a detonator in his hand at one of the exits that was not being guarded right now. The guards were running amuck after finding Johnathon's and the scientists' dead bodies. I motioned for Roy to get on and he did quite happily. He was like a five year getting to ride a pony for the first time. "Let's hope he holds on tight, because I'm certainly no pony," I thought as we took off running away from the facility and towards the dock where a boat was sitting empty.

Roy pressed the detonator and a large explosion shook the ground a black and red mushroom lit up the sky. Roy yelled happily. I knew this was the largest explosion he has ever caused. I just focused on making sure he did not fall off and that I got him to the boat safe and sound. Other running came to my senses and there was Maro appearing out of the bushes. He growled at Roy and started running beside me.

"Do not harm him," I growled threateningly at Maro. Maro was shocked before giving a small nod.

"He's from my human family," I said softer this time to make up for the harsh tone in my growl earlier.

"Did you finish the bad meat off?" Maro questioned when we neared the dock. I nodded and Maro let out happy chirps. I let Roy off my back and he gave me another hug, which lasted for a while. I nudged him and licked his cheek, which had tears running down it.

"I'll miss you, but I know you'll be ok. You always were a survivor," Roy whispered before kissing my muzzle and jumping into the boat. I watched him leave and sighed in relief.

"He's safe now, and so are we," I whispered and leaned against Maro.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Mary, Stacy, Rain, and Maro.

Story start

"Come on, we need to get back to the pack," Maro said as a few new smells assaulted my senses.

"Other raptor pack," I whispered as we started running like a car thief driving away from the law. My body was on high alert and by that, I mean tense. I did not need to be around any other male raptors, besides the ones in the pack, with me in this physical state. "Curse you reproductive system," I thought as I jumped over a fallen branch. Maro was hot on my tails. He kept the back to keep me from being jumped from behind in case the raptors caught up to us.

"Run Mary," Maro chirped trying to encourage me to keep going.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I growled as I picked up speed. I jumped over another fallen branch and a few bones before sliding into the nest area. All of the pack looked inquiringly at me as Maro ran into the camp. He started growling out orders. A bunch of female raptors surrounded me in no time. The male raptors stood around the females and behind Maro in a semicircle.

Soon a few male raptors ran out of the brush and looked at the pack and I glared when their eyes pinpointed on me. The intruders smelled the air deeply and gave a few chirps towards me, which made Maro growl.

"The female is all we want," the head raptor of the intruding raptors, growled.

"Leave, she's not for you," Maro growled and I felt the female raptors shift closer to me.

"She's not anyone else's either, she hasn't been mated yet," the intruding head raptor growled almost cockily.

"Leave," Maro growled warningly and stepped closer to the intruders with the males of our pack flanking him.

"That female will be mine," the intruding head raptor growled before running away with his few other pack members following him. I let out a small growl at his retreating form before storming over to my own nest.

"I choose who I want to be with, not him proclaiming himself owner of me," I growled as I glared at the spot where the intruders had been.

"Um Mary, females don't choose the male. The male chooses and fights over the female," Rain whispered to me and my eyes narrowed.

"But, but," I started and I was silenced by Rain.

"No buts Mary, that's just the way it is. You'll be ok," Rain said and I just closed my eyes with a big sigh and then a growl when my body decided to make its situation known again.

"This will take more time to get use to," I thought before falling asleep.

The next morning, I was woken up by growling and the sound of feet angrily clawing the ground. I opened my eyes and I saw Maro and the intruding raptor from the other day staring each other down. "Not what I wanted to have to deal with this morning," I thought as I stood up and stretched. Rain ran over and stood beside me.

She gave me a bright smile and said, "They're fighting over you." I looked at her deadpanned before giving a small smile.

"Great," I muttered as I popped my neck and then focused on the growling males. A quick movement from the intruder started the fight. The intruder attacked first and Maro easily dodged. The intruder cried out angrily as Maro slashed one of the intruder's legs. The intruder stumbled before regaining his footing. Maro ran around the intruder, jumped on his back, and bit the back of his neck.

The intruder cried out in pain before throwing Maro off his back. Maro regained his footing and gave a loud growl to the intruder, who now had blood running down his neck profusely.

"He won't survive long even if he wins," I thought as Maro ran forward and evaded the intruder's attack and landed an attack of his own on the intruder's face. The intruder cried out in pain in a loud screech as his eye was cut. I flinched at the image. The pack around me cheered for Maro and I just concentrated on keeping my stomach from expelling everything in it.

Maro let out a victorious cry as the intruder backed down and started limping away from the fight with his head in a submissive pose. "She's yours, I give up, I give," the intruder said defeated as he stared at the ground below Maro's feet.

"Leave and do not ever come around my pack again," Maro growled and took a warning step towards the raptor. The intruder ran off with a limp and a slight sway. I felt a pang of worry for him because I knew he would die of blood loss before he even returned to wherever his pack had their nest. He would become some meal for a larger predator.

My attention was drawn away from the retreating raptor and to Maro, who was approaching me with a proud and happy look on his face. "Oh great, he's won the fight so now he has the right to make me his. Why can't there be such a thing as dating in the raptor code?" I thought even though a part of me was excited that Maro had won the fight. "Must be the dinosaur instinct," I thought as he approached me and I bowed my head submissively.

"Mary," Maro chirped in a happy trill as he nuzzled my neck. I wanted to smack myself in the face when I let a small happy chirp respond back to him. Maro smiled a little wider and lightly nipped my neck and motioned for me to follow him to the new nest he had built a few days ago.

"He's known all along he would get me," I thought as my body followed him. I do not hate him. I'm actually starting to like him, but the mating issue is still befuddling me right now. It does not seem like that matters anymore because he has won and my body seems all too happy that I'm about to be claimed. If I could blush right now then my face would be the color of a red fire hydrant.

I heard Rain making happy chirps before talking animatedly about babies and the beautiful eggs. I just resigned myself to my fate and hoped that this would be enjoyable or I'm going to gripe at Maro if I lay eggs and just blame it on hormones.

The rest of the pack went to their ordinary activities while their alpha claimed his new mate. The young raptors were excited after the fight. They were also excited about the prospect of new young ones to play with. The other mothers in the pack smiled sweetly at their children before thinking good of their alpha finally claiming a mate.

Rain could not be happier, well she will probably be the happiest grandma known to the island when Mary has eggs of her own and little raptors running around. "I'm going to be a grandma," Rain was telling everyone excitedly as she walked around the nest. A few raptors congratulated her while some just chirped in laughter at her prideful look. Some would think that she had just won a fight or something.

A few mothers were dealing with the inevitable question from their young, "Where do babies come from?" Some mothers just answered with just saying that they came from eggs, while some fumbled over not trying to explain the process of how eggs are created. Rain smiled at her son's pack happily and sent a thought to her dead mate.

"You would be so proud of your son," Rain thought with a soft smile before taking the reigns for today and ordering the pack to get to their set duties.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Mary, Stacy, Rain, and Maro.

Story start

Time passed in the pack, I now had a nest full of eggs that were close to hatching, or that is what Rain told me. She has had eggs before and so I trust her judgment on when they hatch. I felt like a big chicken some days sitting on the nest for hours on end. I was able to make Maro sit on the eggs some days. He protested many times, saying that it was not what male raptors did. I just told him to not expect any more eggs after this batch if he does not take part of the egg sitting time. That effectively shut up his complaining.

Rain stood beside me with a happy smile as I was once again sitting on the eggs. "I hope they hatch today," I grumbled and Rain just chirped out a laugh.

"Patience dear, patience, I'm just surprised that you were able to get Maro to sit on the eggs some. You have created a new trend though, now the females of the pack are making their mates sit on the eggs some too now. It's hilarious," Rain said and I just gave her a happy smirk.

"Well they should be made to sit on the eggs, these are their kids too," I said with a roll of my head to try to get out some of the soreness. Sitting so long in one spot takes its toll.

My eyes widened when I felt some of the eggs move. I jumped up and nudged a few of the eggs and then cried out happily when I saw a little arm sticking out of one of the eggs and it was moving.

"Maro," I yelled as loud as I could. Seconds later, Maro ran over to the nest out of breath with his eyes wide and alert.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Maro asked looking for danger.

"They're hatching," I said happily and let out happy chirps with encouragement to the young ones. More eggs started breaking open and I cleaned off the raptors that had fully got out of their eggs. Maro chirped happily and nuzzled a few of the young before nuzzling my neck.

"They're beautiful Maro," I said and he agreed.

"What are we going to name our young?" Maro asked and I saw that we had two girls and three boys.

"Hmmm how about Stacy for one of the girls?" I asked quietly and Maro sent me a loving and comforting look.

"Of course one of the girls can be called Stacy," Maro said and I smiled softly with a tear running down my cheek at the young raptors, my children. I looked up at the sky hoping that Stacy was looking down over me with a smile on her face.

"Now how about Bob for one of the boys," Maro said and I gave him a deadpanned look.

"No," I said and he frowned.

"Please," Maro said and I shook my head.

"There are loads better names out there then Bob for a male raptor," I said and thus Maro and I started fussing over names.

Rain chuckled at her son and Mary fighting over the names of their children. "I have to say she's one of the best things that could have been brought into this pack's life, especially my son's life," Rain said to some female raptors, who agreed wholeheartedly.

The jungle could hear for miles around Maro and Mary fussing over names. The jungle truly would never be the same again.


End file.
